


浪与阳

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2016伦诞, M/M, 架空, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	浪与阳

#00  
踏上这条船，再见这个人，或许是他这几年来，最称心如意的事。  
#01  
朝阳喷薄而出，恍若一缸染料，被一双看不见的手提去，迫不及待地刷满天空，层层叠叠，满是璀璨之色。刷料之人显然手艺不精，大片大片染料溅落下来，浸满半边海面。  
游轮在这片朝阳刷染的天地间疾疾而行，向那海天一线，向那浓墨重彩的油画中驶去。乘客们空看不过瘾，还要自己在油画上留个痕迹。于是匆匆洗了澡，早早地奔到甲板上，女士携腕而谈，先生倚栏而语，孩童围着小皮球踢开跑去，造出一片叮叮咚咚之声。  
艾伦·耶格尔显然不关心自己会在这海的油画中留下何等面貌，他的骨架松松垮垮地挑起灰暗褶皱的衣裤，长发胡乱披在肩后，更有几缕在半边脸上飘来荡去，盖住嘴唇，与胡茬亲昵擦过。或许正是那头发碍事，他的嘴巴安安稳稳地闭着，半点没有张开的意思。  
艾伦显然也不关心自己会在这海的油画中留下何等仪态，他在折椅上坐得笔直，左臂稳稳地端着小纸杯，脖颈固执地向右前方扭去，任凭杯中的饮料饱受孤独寂寞，早已将它抛掷脑后。他平淡的面孔上双眼深嵌，眼珠晕着深重的灰色，卡在眼眶里，定定地朝向一条长椅的方向，不曾轱辘，更别提让那眼皮短暂地与眼眶亲热一下。  
牢牢吸引住这双眼珠的，正是靠在右前方长椅上的先生。那位先生看尽了衣裤也只余黑白二色，骨架小，显得人衣着单薄，袖口宽，晨间凉爽的海风顺着衣袖钻去，身上所有迎向海风的皮肤均是白净的，膝上搭一本相簿，手指早早夹住纸页，始终没有翻动，顺着手指向上望去，原来他正微微转头，静心听站在身边的小伙子讲话，只留半边侧脸给朝阳涂抹，神色安然。  
那小伙子人高马大，棕眼睛，塌鼻梁，头上薄薄一层蛋奶黄乱毛，说话时手舞足蹈。  
艾伦的眼珠轻轻轱辘一下，给了那小伙子半分注意，可惜似的，迅速转回去，再次定住座椅上的先生，吝于移转片刻目光。  
他递过去的目光当然并不友好。  
艾伦眼观那边交谈之景，大脑却没和双眼搭伴，反去挖他心胸间的感受：乍一下，碰一片坚实平整，凿开表面，摸到尽是疙疙瘩瘩，再深入，软绵绵、暖烘烘，于是狠狠向里一捅，全是滚烫。似这般崎岖与平滑相交，火热与冰冷交融，层层叠叠，深厚庞大的一团感受，待传至大脑，早已分析不清，大抵是裹尽了静与闹，穿透了痛与喜，沾满了苦与甜，总归不够自在。  
这厚重的不自在在大脑中猛敲，敲得不堪重负，下移而去，逼得舌尖翘起，将那不自在源头的名字吐出来，可是口唇固执，把这名讳堵回来，生怕这不自在不能更加重几分。  
这满引了不自在，又被封缄在口舌之间的，那位先生的名字，艾伦再熟悉不过。  
利威尔·阿克曼。  
这名字多少年来，在他的心胸之间回荡，于他的喉咙之内轰出，嬉笑怒骂，抑扬顿挫。热烈的、冷漠的、极快乐的、极苦闷的，轮番让他体验了一遍又一遍。这名字看准了他心里那块地，轻飘飘留了脚印，再大刀阔斧，骗得他喜笑颜开地在那片小田地上东凿西刻，弄一片尘土飞扬，却冷漠地、无情地轰然退场，只余一条崭新而冰冷的柏油路。  
这路艾伦不愿走，看着烦闷，拆了可惜，只得任由它亘在心里。又仿佛被这路亘得魔障了，艾伦定定地朝向利威尔的身影，那风露雕琢的侧脸映入他眼帘的同时，他不觉间已重新站到那条路上，茫然无措，不知是该将这条路拆了，还是把那溜掉的名字掳回来。燥郁陡然自脚底升起，往心口里钻。他被这股烧不旺灭不掉的火气顶着，愈发挑剔地打量那位先生的每一分每一寸。  
几年不见，那位先生从头到脚愈加散发卫生球的气息，这让他作呕，甚至坏意地咒怨那先生早上用的沐浴露熏人，好唬得别人不敢上前。他看那先生肩臂愈加瘦削，只罩一层薄衫，若有人按上去，只怕会硌了手骨，又有些怅然。而那留他挑剔的半张侧脸，满涂安然之色，另外半张定也是安然的，耐心地面向那位手舞足蹈的小伙子，或许还会挑了嘴角——一定是的，那小伙子忽然迸发了如此爽朗的笑声。小伙子的笑和那先生平静的半张脸汇成了一根刺，梗进艾伦喉间，又痛又痒，他想站起来，要张口，要说话，却仍旧坐得稳当。  
他等着，等到那安然的侧脸终于染上与耐心抵触的情绪——细而平的眉随皱起来，双唇绷成线，眼看要迸出些想来不甚愉快的话语——他心里有那么一瞬间畅快几分，像是小孩子在太阳落山之际终于确定它明天还会升起，找到儿时的书本发现并未泛黄——随即那眉展平了，双唇放松下来，那半张脸上难得显出的半分不耐烟消云散，重新现出的平静里，安逸淡了几分——艾伦心中一坠，还没卡出的那根刺扎得他更加难受，脚尖在地板上沉重地摩擦起来。  
利威尔并不好受。  
他连余光也不曾外瞟，便已感受到那毫不客气的一双视线，像弹，又像刀，快准狠地将他打中，粗鲁且无礼，从上到下地，缓缓地，在他身上刻来剜去，疼痛难忍，避之不及。又像一股瘴气，席卷而来，毒入脏腑，几尽窒息。他快要在那双眼里失了力气，半分待不下去。  
身边的年轻人仍兴致勃勃地口若悬河，利威尔终于耐不住，皱眉运气，要给年轻人泼捧冷水先行离去——这时他忽然感到背后的目光热烈起来，想到那片深刻的灰，便刻意放松神情，绝了那几分退避的念想，相逼到底。他身后之人灼而厉的审视缠颈而来，身边之人的热情挥之不去，两相交融，成了一道锁，把他禁在原地。  
艾伦·耶格尔。他在周身抵捱那视线折磨的刺痛之时，针扎般狠狠忆起这个名字。  
这名字横冲直撞，断了退路，禁了出路，把他从所有的浪涛花语，乐声灯影下掳走，循循善诱，花言巧语，造一座似糖果似面包般甜到发腻的房子，一座映满海市蜃楼的樊笼。这名字骗得他困在那里，移步方寸，直到发疯，恨不得撕碎这满片荒唐之景，却发现不剩迈步的力气。  
几年前，他拖着断肢残臂般的信念身体从那片恬然假象中奔逃而出，几年来，他终于又可以走过沙地海浪，闻过鸟语花香。那名字再度撞上来，更加可怖，仅一瞬便造了更加磨人的一片狱。他以为自己会恼、会燥，可他却发现那视线刺得他发痛，痛得再不想动，心里空荡荡的。他悲哀地意识到，这是他这么多年过去，终于迎来的最后一次机会，要么翱翔这片平平无奇的天空，要么永堕那座色彩斑斓的樊笼。可他竟拿不准，那种结果的胜算会大一些。或许他最终知道，却偏不得不佯几分挣扎样子。  
小伙子说得口干舌燥，终于看到他身边的先生双目间盈了几分失神，“前辈，您在听吗？这方案可行吗？”  
利威尔脖子仰得已有几分酸痛，却并未记住这孩子噼噼啪啪地说些什么，有一点可惜自己，又有一些过意不去，便拿出比他平时温和许多的语气，“抱歉，汤米，可以请你下午再说吗？”见小伙子眼眉要塌，又补充，“或者你现在找韩吉商量。”话一出口便后悔了——他看到小伙子眉目一亮，早已掏了手机往甲板另一头跑去。  
把这小伙子留在这里挡枪的念头破灭无疑，利威尔动动手指，终于翻动了那一页相簿，却没有瞟，微微坐正身体，看向地面，数着脚步声，好在合适之时，整理好目光。  
艾伦见那小伙子终于意识到身边人走神的事实，等到利威尔打破耐心倾听的假象，阔别几年的嗓音散进海风里，传到耳边已模糊不可辨，只招惹似的萦绕半分。  
艾伦忽然明白，是时候迈步。他活动板成雕塑的身体，寂寞好久的饮料依旧没有得到青睐，它被留在折椅上。艾伦的步子一经迈出，便不由得加快，忽然间他意识到这样稍显冒失，稍显下风，又将步子压下来，压得稳了。要装的漫不经心，又偏要将脚步放重几分，走到利威尔身前。  
在他还差一步之遥之时，利威尔向他望来。  
这张轮廓本就深邃的面孔一扫方才的恬然，是板着的，有意放低些威慑力，把本该严肃的表情化成平淡。下颌扬起，细眉薄唇虽展得平平，却被面色衬出几分刻薄。狭长眼眶里两粒烟灰色眼珠，极吝啬地微微上移，目光沉默而深邃。摆足了几分安静以待的尊重，又撇下几抹装作不经的轻蔑。  
艾伦眼见利威尔这副样子，想起方才面对那傻小子时脸上慷慨绽放的耐心，心头抑抑沉沉，同时却又清楚地感知到，自己的面部嘴角没有丝毫皱动，眼珠也不曾因这态度转上一下——自己一定看起来一切都好。他忽而又想到，利威尔这摆明了给他看的恶性态度，或许也是强撑硬砌而成。  
艾伦把利威尔坚持的沉默当成对方放弃上风的标志，终于要舒展紧缩的声带，要把那些不自在向这人攻击而去。一夜一早未曾张口，声音出口干涩，经风沙哑，艾伦却连瞪大眼睛也来不及——他惊愕地听到自己问出与设想不相干的蠢话，喟叹于如此便甘拜下风，可木已成舟，他于是只得保持这该死的冷静，任那沙哑无波的声音向利威尔迅速飘去。  
“那小伙子是谁？”  
利威尔的面部终于生动起来，做出了他今早称得上剧烈的表情——一抹冷笑——甚至在这句话刚冒出几个音时，嘴角便已勾动。眼睛配合这声冷笑轻眯，早有准备，又恰到好处地掩饰他此刻的半分诧异——他从没想到艾伦会如此爽快地栽下阵来，甚至是在开始之前。  
“太差劲了。”最终他把所有太过伤人的话咽下去，“你这挑头的方式太差劲了。”他自暴自弃地补一句收效必定甚微的解释。冷笑的嘴角收敛半分，疲惫地轻叹，“你问这个是为什么？”  
或许是他们太久没见，利威尔无法想象地看到艾伦眼中神情浓烈起来，对方对于他的提前败阵和强打精神浑然不觉。  
实际上，艾伦满心扑在利威尔早有准备的那声冷笑上。虽早就做好被将一军的建设，可对方当真将不屑甚至厌弃地态度堂而皇之甩出，当真踩着他那认输般的蠢话往上加码，才知道所有的建设都不够用。太久过去，以至于他们彼此忘记许多事情，以至于他只看到面孔上堆砌出来的高傲，没去注意打折扣的话语，没去发现那背后溃散的精神。  
也亏得艾伦这人毫无防备的恼意，利威尔才能打起精神，给他空有其表的壳子填上一与争锋的内里。“他叫汤姆，工作室的后辈，”他故作探究地向艾伦瞥去，最终把瞥视变成注视，“没必要问这个。”  
顷刻间，他不解地看到艾伦双眼中还未燃起的火气已然褪去。艾伦自己也弄不明白，为何几句话的时间，那火已迅溜至脚底泄走。利威尔这句“没必要”可能包含多种意思，他想了想，又不愿在意，再开口时比对方更加温和，“你们刚才说了什么？”幸而艾伦不再紧绷脸颊，不然配上这身装束，可真像打探隐私的劫匪。  
利威尔好脾性地予问予答，“他抱怨不该和那只满世界电视晃悠的公猫同名，让我叫他昵称‘汤米’。”这是个慌，他根本不记得汤米说了什么，便从那小伙子过去的一箩筐话语里随手抓了一把。  
这回答效果不错，艾伦在这各项信息全不完备的情况下，轻悄悄敛了对那小伙子的敌意。“他看去冒傻气。”  
利威尔微微点头，“他确实冒傻气。”  
可怜的汤米丝毫不知自己成了两人之间缓和气氛的共识。他们继续无话，利威尔等艾伦迈步，那双布了污渍的皮鞋固执不动，利威尔等久了，佯做呛人。“闻到洗发水味道没？”  
艾伦面上一僵，“你说什么？”  
“你方才一定在咒我洗发水呛人，”如此自然地，他的手臂环起来，抬头望也主动多了，“你那脑袋里装满了浸马桶的坏点子。”  
艾伦默念自己的年岁，告诫自己大人耶格尔绝对不能因为这等小玩笑面上挂不住，可对方环起的双臂，看来的眼神，都成了一把钥匙，迅疾插向他身上不知哪里冒出的一把锁，转瞬，一种久违的，并不让人愉快，却又该死想念的电流奔涌向他的全身。艾伦粉饰出的平静面色顷刻解冻，沙哑干涩的声音里点上爆竹：“那有如何，你卫生球般的气息熏到我了，你为什么不去无菌室把自己反锁在里面？”  
他得到的回复甚至快于利威尔的大脑，“看看你的衣服头发，耶格尔，要饭不需要上船，桥洞适合你，美美地睡上一觉去天堂饱餐一顿。”  
“你想让我去要饭，放心，”艾伦紧盯利威尔双眼里闪烁跳跃地两簇小火，迫不及待想让它们燃烧起来，“在那之前一定是你先被扫帚绊倒。摔断腰怎么样？”  
“耶格尔，还没被胡子扎死是你的福气，当心别让头发勒死了。”  
“那么祝你在我之前将你的表皮搓掉，看看那白色，你服用防腐剂吧？”  
“比你黑色素中毒要强，”利威尔扫视面前与黑不沾边的脸庞，透过这张脸上终于满溢的、让人不愉快的鲜活，找到他很久以前不曾想过、有些时日未曾听过的，属于艾伦的牙尖嘴利，这些尖牙扎不疼人，倒是痒起来，一股力量撑实他的脊背，挑起他的眉毛，刮走所有的郁结，“耶格尔，我建议你想想遗言，再长下去你就是避雷针 。”  
“那么你准备好订儿童餐买儿童票了吗阿克曼先生，如果一个男人头顶你这个数字，为什么不去申请残障补助？”  
“在你撞门自杀之前不用关心这些。”  
“在你洗洁精中毒前也少管我的事。”  
“如果我是你，会刮一刮那腋毛似的胡子才出门。”  
“瞧你说的阿克曼先生，挑剔成你这样怎么不再打扮打扮，描好眉毛去歌舞厅工作吧，哦忘了你怕是不会化妆——”  
“少废话了，我帮你补过妆，在你第一幕演出之前——”利威尔咬断话头，和艾伦两两发怔，有声有色的那段争吵戛然而止。  
艾伦沉默片刻。“是的，你帮过我这个忙。”他低声重复，终于微微偏头，分些目光给甲板上玩皮球的孩子。  
许久未见的争吵刚刚再度将他们包裹，极度稀释的恶意被畅快替代，这般丢人幼稚的行为，这般不宜入耳的语言，却像铁桩像两人撞去，叫嚣着破门而入，不知是要给两人换个芯，还是要把埋葬的芯挖出来。不该成立，又不得不承认，两人有些意犹未尽。  
艾伦这才发现喉咙已不再刺痛，手脚间的铅块早早剔除，只感觉有自己似小孩手中皮球般轻巧。他松口气，发现，发现他终于可以如常和利威尔说话了。  
这场争吵或许对利威尔影响更大，自遇见艾伦起的无力感终于退离身躯，变暖的阳光沾染海水略微的腥气与皮肤相触，终于将清醒与生动递交于他，使得他不再疲于开口，不再惮于言谈。可再去挑头争吵是个混蛋的馊主意，他于是仍旧保持沉默。而这次，艾伦并未让他失望。  
艾伦转回头来，“我真没闻到什么清香味道，”他嘟嘟囔囔，瞥到利威尔毫不掩饰的不解之后，放大声音，唇角已扬起来，而他自己恐怕一心专于提高音量而未曾注意。“所以你早上到底洗头了吗？”  
这可真出乎意料。  
利威尔微怔，在他意识到自己早就不再紧绷脊背的时候，也柔软了神色。“当然洗过。”  
艾伦顺着他点头，几度张口，狠狠瞪一眼沾满污渍的鞋。“你说得对，我该去要饭的，拉不下面子罢了——我在体验状态。”  
利威尔有些恍惚，“你还在做这件事？”  
“是。”艾伦双手短促地交叉，他或许耸了肩膀——这衣服实在看不明显，“我要回舱里了。”  
汤米回来时，利威尔主动向他打了招呼。汤米感觉这短短半小时过去，前辈整人点燃了几分朝气——对于前辈这个年纪没有和过剩都不妙的东西，而这分朝气给前辈添了五分积极五分锋利，实在不知是好是坏。他很是好奇，是何等人物短短时间让他前辈变了个样——这战绩已经远超韩吉老板。“前辈，刚才找你的那人是谁？”  
“你看到他了？”利威尔问得轻描淡写，顺从地回答好奇宝宝的问题，“他是我前夫。”  
“喂，把你吞苍蝇的表情收起来。”  
“抱歉，”汤米猛托下巴，好让张大的嘴巴收紧些，“请原谅，我得花半天时间适应您的取向，顺便我是直的，我，我需要为了我女朋友和您保持距离吗？”  
利威尔头也不抬，抄起相簿打他一下，“我对你没兴趣。”  
“这么直白的吗前辈，就不怕我对自己的魅力伤心！”  
“抱着你女朋友哭去吧。”

艾伦自认在这几年内不曾担任迈步寻人的那一个，如今突然和前夫同乘一船，却发觉自己更加吝于迈步。两人对话如常这件事没能增加动力。他与利威尔沿甲板的对角线各落一处，仅能望见影子，舱室不属同一间。去餐厅时也有意相隔甚远。偶尔对望见了，也不愿挪动脚步。这般耗着，从晨起熬至艳阳高挂，自艳阳高挂拖至黄昏降临。  
许是劳碌一天的侍者有所懈怠，许是规矩一天的乘客有所放松，除去那些打牌的，甲板上剩下的乘客闲散不少，果皮纸屑静静于地面分躺几处。平心而论，不到十分碍眼的地步，挑挑拣拣便过得去，一时半刻也可放松计较。  
艾伦将这地面扫视一圈，不由得向利威尔看去，他的视线触到对方时，利威尔刚刚将目光从地板收回，他似有似无地看艾伦一眼，头也不回走下甲板。  
艾伦几乎可以想见利威尔去做什么。  
少顷，利威尔提了扫帚簸箕重回甲板，低头向果皮堆积处走去，其他人俱入不到他眼里。  
艾伦不知该叹该笑，脑中早已自动生成利威尔曾与侍者的对话：“请不要介意，这不是你们的问题，我知道打扫时间还没到。这只是我个人看不舒服，不打扰你们工作，请借我一下工具，我自己清扫。”  
――当然不是他们的问题。艾伦边想盯着聚精打扫的利威尔看――正常人都会觉得你有问题。  
印证般，他环视甲板，果见男女老少皆有人盯着利威尔看，神色各异，不敢瞧地光明正大，往往瞥上两眼便急忙移开。利威尔或是不觉，或是忽视，手上动作半分不受影响。  
艾伦回过神，才意识到双腿正在带他走下甲板，看见前方的侍者时，彻底放弃挣扎。  
五分钟后，艾伦头顶侍者怪异的目光取了一副扫具走向甲板。在利威尔身边依样学样。  
现在利威尔停下了手中的动作。  
“真对不住那些侍者，这地板可没脏到需要两名乘客打扫的地步。”他停顿一下，补充，“事实上，正常来说，它也没脏到需要一位乘客大包大揽。”  
“你也知道自己不正常吗？”  
艾伦这句回嘴太快，仿佛直照面门向利威尔糊去。  
“我有这个自知之明，但我想，这个情况下，还来同我做蠢事的人，怕不是疯了。”  
艾伦没有立刻回话，只是借助扫除的角度观察利威尔。他长得高，又处于打扫状态，对方利落的黑发，小巧的耳廓，切割而下的颈线，一览无余。 他从利威尔一尘不染的衣裤望向塑料表皮趋于暗淡的扫帚，忽然开口，“我扫除，也是为了体验状态――我那角色在剧本未曾描写的部分里，也许当过船侍。”  
利威尔默默扫走最后一片废纸。“你这是演什么角色才会如此邋遢，顶一个将军个子天涯打工，还劳烦你在你疑似假期的时间里体验状态？”  
艾伦答得飞快，“《孤星》的男主角。”  
利威尔回身还扫帚。“你还在《孤星》演员里。”  
“一直都在。”艾伦紧跟着他归还扫具，再一并头顶侍者的目光走回甲板。“我以前演的男二号，现在是男主角。等我再大些去演里面的老伯我也愿意。也不知道你还记不记得，《孤星》是我最喜欢的话剧。”  
“巴不得演那个和阿莱雅一起在加登塔被绞死的男主角？”  
“不要只看到他的死――等等，你什么时候开始看话剧了，你怎么知道《孤星》怎么发展的？”  
利威好心提醒，“这结局你告诉过我。”  
“我可没说过行刑地点。”  
利威尔不说话了。  
艾伦忽得将脚步加快些，走向他惯常落座地角落，利威尔脚步缓慢，见对方摆明要他同去，兴趣不大，百无聊赖地慢慢跟上。  
“叫你开开眼，告诉你我怎么体验这位主角，他可是又苦又惨。”艾伦说完，看也不看身旁的座椅，胡乱挑一块空地，席地而坐，坐下的瞬间，他确定利威尔控制一下才没皱眉。  
艾伦不以为意，继续说，“记得男主角――算了，既然你不知道什么时候看过剧――记得轲沙替独眼子爵修鞋的那一段吗？可怜的人，坏蛋的宠物。我这假期专门找老汉学了修鞋。”他狡黠地眨眼，“我就不问你能否赏脸了。”话音刚落，他伸手脱掉一只脏鞋，做足了修皮鞋的架势，甚至从衣兜里掏出一管鞋油。  
“快行行好，把它穿上，太不雅观，”利威尔眉毛飞上天去，双眼牢牢地盯着艾伦脚面，“你洗过你这脏脚吗？”  
“怎么没洗过。”艾伦朝他翻白眼，“它还显黑有原因的，是我在玫瑰镇体验流浪生活时的事，回头讲给你听――如果我们还有这个机会。”  
“你凭什么认为我们还有机会，凭你这脏脚吗？”  
“总比凭你的洗洁精好，厂家怎么不给你发明榴莲味道。”  
“如果有，那也喷进你嘴里了。”  
“呦那你怎么办，去喝马桶味的吗？”  
“你这人――”  
“前辈！”汤米及时地，无畏地闯到他们中间，宽阔高挑的个子给利威尔遮出一片荫蔽，“我和韩吉小姐商量通了！方案可行。”  
“嗯。”  
“前辈！”汤米忽而惊呼一声，“前辈的前夫是自由剧团《孤星》的男二号吗？！”  
“呃，实际上，我现在是男主角――”  
“前辈的前夫您好！我是汤姆.弥尔顿。很不幸和全世界电视明星公猫同名，如果不介意请叫我汤米。”他猛吸口气，“我特别喜欢看前辈的话剧！”  
“谢谢谢谢……”  
“汤米？”利威尔忽然开口，“你是说，这人上午盯了你许久，你问过他的身份，一天了你才认出这是你的偶像话剧演员？”  
“啊，是的……我上午只看前辈没注意。”  
利威尔默默低下头去。“……艾伦，你有天才的脑瓜，这孩子确实冒傻气。”  
“不，利威尔，”艾伦摇头，“这是智者的共识。”

#02  
【柯沙的面容冻得发僵，掀动早已泛白的嘴唇：“长愿我之怅恨，得以闻达天地。长愿星旅不弃，肯舍我以泪水。长愿神明有灵，予如我般卑末众生以祝福。”  
柯沙轻轻动下脖颈，挥霍这冬日清晨里最后的生命力，望向加西亚。窥见加西亚之后，绞台之远，尸骨成堆的鸦山一角。  
“我依旧宽恕你，我的朋友。”  
他的朋友浑身一颤，极笨拙地为他着上面罩，极小心地帮他下坠。一瞬间，可怖的灰败征服了加西亚，他最后的一片灵魂随着柯沙的坠落，永堕深渊。  
跨越死亡的踌躇，冬风咆哮而过，柯沙坠于半空，随风而微晃。感谢冬风，给予这灵魂无存的累累残体，向这苦痛世间，最后一次发出动作的权利。  
它将长弃鸦山，以供鸟兽，以消残躯。】  
重回漆黑的屏幕卷走放映时的微弱光亮，汤米的呼声已自上铺袭满船舱。利威尔不再看那屏幕，定定望向窗外。黑夜明月，深空静海。他兀自出神，也不知能否就这玻璃，就这光线，真正看清几村海面。  
了无睡意。  
利威尔轻轻搭上鼠标，在剧集重放的按钮上犹豫未定。  
这是自由剧团四年前与皮克西斯导演合作，由话剧演员出演，由剧目《孤星》改编而成的同名电影。  
尽管体裁合流颇受争议，电影无疑大获成功。这部电影将自由剧团的名号轰向山顶，为饰演加西亚的艾伦带来第一次，也是唯一一次他肯于接受的媒体采访。  
利威尔第一批买下这盘影碟，在每一个船上失眠的夜晚，翻来覆去地看。几年飘洋各地，他已牢记这电影的每一句台词，谙熟艾伦每一话的语气。  
只有沉浸这电影里的冬日悲剧，才能使他忘掉轮船的环境，忽略浪涛的包围，抵御额角的阵痛，不再睁目直到天明。  
多余的犹豫已然无用，他再度打开这部电影。  
【还处在年轻气盛时期的阿莱雅，于盛夏的午后，跳下马来，径直走向烤肉宴中的母亲。阿莱雅收起她平日里的柔顺乖巧，将所有的锋刀利刃抛掷而出。  
“妈妈。”她故作粗鲁地将半盏香槟一饮而尽。  
“您瞧，这层层叠叠的衣物，高不可攀的院墙，何时仁慈些，肯赐我以死亡？”】

居于蓝桥镇的库谢尔常拿针线，她在每个或阴或晴的日子，靠于窗边，织衫造布，安于一室。  
利威尔那时在凯尼的印刷厂当学徒，油墨的味道刺激得他头昏脑胀，身体屡屡被高而重的一摞摞纸页所累。他诅咒那些纸页上无穷无尽的剧目，诅咒那些无止无境发明它们的作者，诅咒乐此不疲耽于其中的演员，可诅咒并不能压抑心中的小兽。  
幼年时与母亲同游的经历撕扯着他，罗斯城的面包房，玫瑰镇的白雪地，特罗斯特的啤酒节，卡拉捏斯的音乐会。  
有这些音色震撼的场景根植于心，他无比坚信自己属于外面，属于世界，他应该胸怀宽广地居无定所，而非终日沉沉地坐井观天。  
他终于在一个傍晚躲避凯尼的教训，冲进母亲的书室，宣布他要走，要去外面。  
她的母亲听到了，又像没听到，依旧安静地在那一针一线间忙忙碌碌。  
在库谢尔还被称为姑娘时，她怀抱颜料与世界为伴，手执画笔与浪涛为临，甲板起舞，月下唱诗，坚信只有天地广博的胸怀能够容纳她的美丽。直到她遇到那胖先生。  
胖先生个头矮矮，踏实勤劳，时而妙语连珠。因是孤儿，胖先生无名无姓地闯荡世界，从身无分文到得心应手，他那黑亮的小眼睛里总是闪烁温和的笑意，肥嘟嘟的面庞荡开酒窝。  
胖先生默默与库谢尔为伴，她到哪里提笔，他便去哪里工作。她走过湖畔、绿茵、山川，他乘过摩托、电车、火车。她所有的伤心与苦闷，都被胖先生明亮的双眼吸收而去，那小而深远的两汪明亮，不知疲倦地赠她以快乐。她在甲板再度执笔时，胖先生恰巧捧茶而过。笔与茶被搁置一边，他们叫唤了一个吻。约定好，等何时走累了，便造所小屋住下。  
可胖先生的笑意明媚得天地生妒，那热情的大海早早地将胖先生卷回怀抱。那个时候，利威尔还没出生。  
她没哭，两个月后，怀抱新出生的婴儿，昂首踏上腥风飘荡的甲板，她还要走下去，把所有的景色看完。大海已经招纳了她一位家人，它断不敢再招惹过来。  
七年游走后，翻阅画册，自诩走遍世界大千，心满意足，带着小孩子回到蓝桥镇，她和胖先生相遇的地方。  
她果断地自己批了木材，同行的那几年里，胖先生极用心地教会她这单薄身躯许多不可想象的求生手段。凯尼找到她时，目瞪口呆地看到她已自己建好房屋的构架。  
“那就去吧。”库谢尔抬起头来，轻轻挽发，“我自己看遍了外面景色，带你回来，还偏将画册放你屋里。也无怪你想出去看看。”  
“对不起。”  
“别说傻话孩子，你是我们的儿子，你如果不想往外闯，我还要奇怪呢。”她温柔地拢过利威尔的额前碎发，“我们家人，心高气傲，总要到处走走，才肯考虑如何落脚。”  
“只是――”她故作严肃，引得儿子屏住呼吸。她忽而又笑得几分调皮，青春的年岁在她眼底跳跃，“如果你想看得更多，落脚更晚，请你小心光。”  
“我遇见你父亲时，世间的阳光，尽披在他的身上。”

年轻人在那个夏日与他迎面而来，傍着他倚凳而坐。他们辗转来回相遇数次，以至于此刻再见，酿不出惊讶，满盛着了然。  
正清晨，石凳俱是凉意，松枝满挂朝露，晨练的汗水挂几抹于年轻人的额角，再蒸腾于空气，混与泥土的微腥，青草的清芳。朝阳极尽努力地披射而来，柔和了年轻人锋利的轮廓，一束束，被那双浩瀚的灰眸盛接而去，染成两汪披霞挂彩的湖。朝阳一点点、一点点地，牵动年轻人的唇畔：  
“您听说过一个理论吗？或是傍晚，或是清早，太阳最美的时候，人们会爱上对方。”  
年轻人俯下身来，于是朝阳尽披在他的身上。  
艾伦.耶格尔。  
这个总与是与利威尔两相碰撞的名字，还未经唤出，已被覆压而下的亲吻封没于口。

“我真的饿死了！”  
艾伦于一方露天小桌旁笑着大叫，他和利威尔身后是郁郁葱葱的公园丛林，身前是满堆一桌的面包与水。  
在无穷无尽的热情驱赶下，他们于朝阳初起，门扉初开之时跑向教堂，被双指的戒指磕磕碰碰，大口呼吸这小镇里的甜美空气，直到石子绊脚，才在这石凳旁稍作休息。饥饿叫嚣着向他们宣布领地，他们却满觉这咕咕声不是问题――今天，在今天，他们相信自己甚至可以跑两个马拉松。好在他们总归清醒，知道此刻喂饱肚子的必要性，毕竟还要留足精力，去应对两方家乡的大呼小叫。不过一天才刚刚开头，那些说来还早。  
利威尔拾起面包，温声问道，“你要黄油还是花生酱？”  
艾伦只顾盯着他瞧，话也不答，接住对方递来的面包无知无觉地咬，吞下大半个，才又冒出话来：  
“你的相机呢利威尔，快拍我！新婚燕尔的好青年多有魅力。”  
利威尔挑眉打量他，慢吞吞地向他答复，“我可不认为这么实在的傻气还需要记录。”  
说完，还是拿出相机，对准桌面上胡乱摆放的食物，极细致地拍下一章。  
“你拍那个干嘛！这就是你欣赏的艺术？”  
“这是杂乱美，你不懂。”  
“拿扫帚的时候你想过杂乱美吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
“拍我呀！今天的我拥有齐整美，朝气美，多好的素材！”  
“你编造那么多名词还理直气壮的？”  
利威尔被他逗笑，眼眸中温温柔柔地酿几分糖浆。  
“你这素材太好了，我拍不出来，哪里舍得。”

#03  
【“愿我得不负惩恶使命，将群畜斩杀至尽。  
哪怕遍失残体，血液干涸，  
也要向墙的那方，辟一条路，  
此路长存，  
待那自由的骏马飞驰而来。”】  
艾伦自小桌下钻出，取下手上的布袋木偶，调整木偶腿臂间的皮带，哀叹一声，趴到桌面，懒懒散散地拨弄木偶的衣袖，眯起眼睛。  
格里沙取来新做好的木偶，坐到艾伦身边，思索着该如何让无精打采的儿子开心起来。  
“爸爸，”艾伦将小脑瓜转向父亲，“《荒路》您从未让我演到最后，军团成功了吗？我是说，少年将军和他的长官，他们成功了吗？”  
格里沙放下手中木偶，缓缓揉弄艾伦的头发，“我的孩子，那面墙塌了。剧目最后，阳光普照大地。如果你扮演携子出城的先生，你会明白，他们成功了。如果你仍旧扮演少年将军，或是那位长官，那你会明白，他们是新世界的祭品。”  
他见艾伦抽抽噎噎，又柔声补充，“我一直没让你演到最后，是怕你伤心。”  
艾伦迅速扯起袖子，小手在脸上胡乱抹过，攥紧木偶将军，抵住下巴。  
“艾伦，你为什么只演武戏？”格里沙看他伤心，努力移开他的注意力，“为什么所有的爱情戏你从不演，是怕太年轻演不出吗？”  
“不。”艾伦自肘臂间挤出颇为沉闷的声音，“我提不起劲，木偶是死的，我让他们动，让他们说话，打戏我可以帮它们动作。可感情戏，那心里活动是我的，不是它们的，我不会爱上木偶，我也演不出来。”他又抬起头来，深吸口气，“而且，爸爸，有件事我早就想和你说，我不想在台下演戏，我不想这灯光只给木偶，我想站到光下，我想自己去演绎人生。”  
格里沙低头沉默许久，叹道，“艾伦，木偶是活的。”  
“或许哥哥能理解，他对做木偶演戏如此痴迷，可我做不到。抱歉父亲。”  
格里沙抬起头，与孩子认真的双眼久久对视，他在那双极年轻的眼睛下怯了，败下阵来，便忽地看开。“艾伦，自由剧团的团长是我的老相识，我可以把你介绍给他学习，至于你是打杂役还是上台，何时能上台，跑龙套还是演角，那得看你自己的本事。”  
“真的？！”  
艾伦的眼眸立刻迸射出喜悦，格里沙被如此纯粹的喜悦震撼，心头不安，他按住艾伦的肩膀，细心叮嘱。“艾伦，光下值得小心，人不会爱木偶，可人会爱人。”  
“灯光，若是恰到好处，也会让人爱上别人。”

一年冬日的黄昏，艾伦飞跑着窜进胡同，撞进那家老照相馆。  
他喘着粗气，靠着门板，将嬉闹的同伴和飞旋的枯叶关于门外，隔绝一世冷气，让照相馆的暖意一点点抚慰四肢百骸。  
这照相馆开了多年，他从不曾来这边玩耍，此刻方能好好打量。  
照相馆的店面窄小狭长，墙面两排书架，摆满各式画册相簿，冲门的那面墙壁挂几盏昏黄小灯，灯下一盏树根状小桌，桌旁靠一人，正细心整理书架。  
艾伦还想再打量打量，显然失了这个机会――桌旁那人向他看来。  
那人直挺的背，瘦削的肩，轮廓深邃，眉目寡淡，由于双眼所及皆是艾伦这毛手毛脚的愣小伙，因而微微蹙眉。可他站得妙，几盏小灯的柔光悄悄汇聚，暖暖澄澄地泼在他面上，把所有的凉薄之相冲淡，只余下醉人心尖的温暖，沿着他的身影，向艾伦荡去。  
这一眼，艾伦或许看清了人，又或许没看清。他只觉四面涌来的柔意轻轻巧巧地溢满整颗心脏，好似揣了暖炉，刚刚好，温柔得鼻头发酸，却还不烫。又或许太烫了，才令他连话也说不出。  
【加西亚只远远望见阿莱雅的身影，他那时还不知道对方的名字，却会望着那抹倩影，流出泪来。】  
艾伦忽而想起这句话，冲撞而来，刻入脑海。  
“小鬼，你来做什么？”打量他的人下了结论，抛出逐客令，“我这儿不是供你发呆用的，不照相的话赶紧走人。”  
语气于句中上挑，在句末下降，半分也不友好，可声音自那灯影源头传来，滤到艾伦耳中，只剩一下一下地轻挠慢挑。  
艾伦本是撞进来躲避玩伴追捕，此刻忽而慌了，为不从这间小室移步出去搜肠刮肚，瞥尽两排书架，找回声音，“我是来照相的，先生。”  
对方那明显的赶客气场收敛些，“照什么？”  
艾伦环视书架，忙说，“证件照。”  
那先生不摆书了，向门口走来，离艾伦几步远时站定，抱起双臂，戏谑地审视艾伦跑乱了的一头棕毛，抛给他一把梳子。  
“把你那四仰八叉的毛按下去再上来。”  
艾伦用足力气，割草般架势对待自己一众头毛，丝毫不嫌疼，只怕不够快。他匆匆就着壁镜瞥一眼仪容，几步跑上楼梯，眼见要踏上二楼，又放轻脚步，慢慢走进厅室。他的脚步如此之轻，以至于心跳声在胸膛间冲撞可闻。  
利威尔略微弯腰，调整两面打光板的位置，暖白的打光板在他的身后映衬，倒显得他有几分像那皮影戏台子里的人物。  
艾伦想这调整的空当安静得令人发闷，胡乱编句话说，“先生，我记得这家店的老板是黄头发。”  
“嗯。”这番歪打正着，那先生居然应了，“法兰不在，我只是给他帮忙。”  
先生放下凳子，等艾伦坐上去，又盯他脑袋打量，终不满意，不知从哪又取出一把梳子，立在艾伦身后，按住他肩膀，梳来拢去。  
艾伦只觉他手指偶尔从头发中穿过时，带起一阵麻，忙继续说话，“您这里化妆师呢？”  
“上一个走了。”利威尔停顿一会，打量青年脑瓜，扶住艾伦的头让他轻轻转转，继续动作，“现在我就是。”  
“您还会化妆？”  
“有什么奇怪。”  
利威尔放下梳子，叫艾伦坐好，走向打光板。“照什么底的？”  
“我也不知道，您随便看着办――”  
“你真是来照相的？”  
“照白底！”  
利威尔走向相机。这一室的明明暗暗，在快门按下之时形成一种刺激。打光板弄得艾伦眼眶酸热。  
一张相间隙，他忙出声：“我以后能继续找您照相吗？”  
利威尔在他不远处轻笑，“找我做什么。我是帮忙的，没准哪天就走了。”  
“您在这里待多久？”  
“话太多了，小鬼。”  
艾伦再度走到门边，“那我走了。”嘴上如此说道，脚下不动半步。  
他身后的先生终于看穿他的心思，哄小孩般回他一声，“下次再来。”  
艾伦忽然转过身去，回过神时已攥住那位先生的手腕，话语流过舌尖，“能告诉我您的名字吗？”  
那先生手腕细且凉，握起来并不舒服。他突然所预感，这照相馆，他必定还要来许多次。这扇门在今天被他撞开，就再不会合上。  
而如他所料的，先生与他对峙几分钟就放下坚持。  
“利威尔.阿克曼。”

那以后，艾伦在胡同里走过数次，悄悄推门而入那家照相馆的时候更是不计其数。他再度用跑的方式进去，已是次年秋日。  
那天空气低温，大风呼啸着卷起落叶。艾伦慌慌张张叫着利威尔的名字冲进照相馆。抬头正见利威尔手提小小的黑行李箱走下楼梯。  
“你去哪？”  
“我要走了。”  
“什么叫你要走了？”  
“我要远走，离开西根歇那。”  
艾伦陡然提高声音，“为什么不告诉我？”  
他的嗓音刺得利威尔耳中一痛，勾得利威尔也火起来，“你是我什么人，我凭什么告诉你。”  
艾伦说不出话，如梦初醒般，定在原地。  
利威尔先放软语气，“你是来做什么的。”  
艾伦这才想起来，不看他，念叨，“我来找你补妆。我把脸弄花了，化妆师早就走了，我要上台了，虽然还是剧团内部小汇演，虽然还是小龙套，但是――算了，我本来还想邀你去看。”他不抬头，“来不及了吧？”  
“抱歉。”利威尔捏紧皮箱，“麻烦你把门口让开，我要赶不上火车了。”  
艾伦木讷地挪动脚步。  
利威尔在他身边停下，“去对角胡同找伊莎贝尔，她能帮你补妆。”  
他推开屋门，放进一室冷气，匆匆走去。  
艾伦低头靠着书架，动也不动，几分钟后抬头拧拧脖子，惊讶地看到那抹黑色的身影快速穿过小路折返而来。  
利威尔撞开门，狠狠将艾伦按到座椅上，走向桌子，捧了化妆盒回来。  
“小鬼给我闭眼。”  
“您的火车――”  
“闭嘴。”  
艾伦紧闭双眼。对方的手指轻轻扶住他的面颊，描画着，舒服到有些痒。他听到浅浅的呼吸声，闻到淡淡的红茶香。真想就这样，就这样把所有的火车耗过去，他就走不了了。  
利威尔拍拍艾伦的脸示意补好了，轻叹一声，“混蛋小鬼。”  
艾伦就这样鼻头一酸，他大睁着眼睛，心中鼓动着希望，邀请的话语已涌到嘴边。利威尔却再次利落地擦过他，推开那扇门。  
艾伦猛然回头。“您还会回来吗？”  
利威尔脚步不停，“我不会回来。”  
他走向道那头，艾伦追出照相馆，立于路牙上，灌了满口冷风向他问道：“你还会回来吗！”  
利威尔在道这头站定了，看见落叶飘过的老照相馆，看见艾伦的头发再度被无可救药地吹乱。  
“我不知道。”  
他轻声喑语。

艾伦见利威尔要从这边走过，忙要把书本合上，可动作一忙则乱，书本反掉在地上。  
利威尔根本不曾注意他，这番动静一出，却是想绕也绕不开。他俯下身去，捡起艾伦的书本，那本夹在书页里的相片，此刻静静地躺在甲板上。  
利威尔将那两张照片拾起，夹在指尖，看了许久，才将它们还给艾伦。  
那是一张老旧的白底证件照，一张杂乱堆置的面包照。  
“你还留着。”  
“留着。”艾伦将它们重新夹回书页，慢慢摩挲，“初遇和结婚的照片，我还愿意留下。”  
这话刚落，他想起什么，向利威尔手背看去，利威尔感到他的目光，紧紧盖住了空空荡荡的手指。  
艾伦轻咳一声，“这么多年……我得承认，是我不对。”  
“别说话，”利威尔没抬头，“是我的错。”

那是他们过去最后一次一同出游，也是第一次同船而行。  
早已不知导火索是何事，他们在船上争吵起来。火气四溅，言辞过分，全然不顾有多难看，有多丢人。又或许自知难看到了极点，才将面皮撕碎得鲜血淋漓。  
艾伦怒吼着摘下戒指，狠狠掷去，只想泄愤，可那戒指滚得飞快，沿着甲板坠入大海。  
艾伦脑中嗡的一声，未待他回神，利威尔已毫不犹豫地走到栏杆边，轻盈展臂，手指间捏一枚戒指，天鹅般高昂头颅，松开手指――  
“我们结束了。”

#04  
轮船于傍晚靠岸，停泊两天再行开走。  
乘客三三两两聚在一起，商量靠岸之后用些餐饮，或去旅店睡上一觉，念叨在海上久睡很是乏力。  
汤米紧跟艾伦，顺着人流走向下船的小道，语速飞快地诉说他曾来过这个码头，知道哪家餐厅不错。艾伦点头止住汤米话语，向不紧不慢跟在汤米身后几步的利威尔招招手，“你去吃点东西吗？”  
利威尔在栏杆旁停下，人流影影绰绰从他身前走过，他被火色晚霞涂抹满身，五官亦真亦幻，缓缓摇头，“你们去吧，我不饿。”

“你还想怎么样！”艾伦直指挂钟，“你看看现在几点了？我已经帮你打扫过，还做什么？把你那些话收起来，睡觉吧好吗？”  
“帮我？”利威尔讥讽地重复他的话，“帮我？还给你艾伦，看看现在几点了？今天必须和你说清楚。你排练晚，我理解。但你不该难得休闲几天，也要陪你那些伙伴们东闯西窜，带人回家开派对。有这时间你该去背背台词，或者像以前那样体验状态。”  
“我问你，傻瓜一样角色扮演谁看的见？”艾伦怨愤地犟嘴，“看看柯沙的演员，和每个人都混得开，我才有几个朋友，你还在这里骂我？”  
“谁允许你用脑子想这些，忘了你怎么从龙套得到加西亚角色的了？你们是给剧团撑台面的，台下混得开上台卡壳有屁用，木偶底子积累给你的演绎能力，你要用到歪门邪道上？”  
“我是为了自己的话剧事业。”  
“那是艺术。你这做法，离事业还差太远。”  
“你没资格说我。拜托了，好好看看你那桃核大的照相馆。”  
利威尔冷笑一声，倒退一步，“你真敢说这些话？我本可以在世界摄影展里留有一席之位，是为了谁窝在这里的？”  
“行行好吧，别说是为了我。”艾伦毫不示弱，极不耐烦地，“你从不去看我的话剧，对我的事业漠不关心，我一有时间就去照相馆帮忙，去陪你采风，你在做什么？自己不迈步，剧团把世界搬到你面前，看也不看，怪我不理解你？”  
“那里面是你的世界，艾伦，不是我的。我花了整个童年逃离那印剧本的厂子，我恨话剧。”  
“既然这样，你回来时就不该用话剧骗我！”  
“我没骗过你，”利威尔偏过头去，“艾伦，我一开始就说过，我那天只是帮你一个忙，是你自己在骗自己，是你自己以为我喜欢。”  
艾伦整张脸皱起来，语气又急又痛，“ 为了我，连尝试也不愿意？”  
“我在尝试——”  
“我再说一遍，你从未看过我的话剧！”  
“我——”  
“哪怕我只演半场，你也不曾露面一次。”  
“……好，我不对。”利威尔颓然坐下，声音轻飘飘的。   
“艾伦，你想要的究竟是什么？”  
他展开双掌，有些发愣，“你想要一个人，他每天等你回家，他看你的每一场话剧——这事你母亲也做不到，他需要色彩明艳的经历，绝不平淡无奇；他又不能远走，要他把仅有的时间挥霍在枣核大的照相馆，最后一点空闲，还要被你按到床上。”  
他神经质地掐按额角，“你在做什么？你得到一幅画，恶狠狠地将它暴晒，再问它为什么褪色。”  
艾伦在他面前蹲下，疲倦地望着他，“那你在做什么，利威尔。你是飞鸟，爱上湖中一条鱼。这条鱼需要飞鸟落在岸边，否则它再看不见它。可飞鸟向往整片天空，它冲这条鱼发脾气，问这鱼为何不能从湖水中脱离。”  
利威尔久久无话，他缓缓抬起手臂，将艾伦攥紧的拳头一点点掰开。“我们这样没意思。”  
艾伦枕上他的膝盖，“我们不该这样。”  
“你去吧，韩吉小姐与你成立摄影工作室的那个计划，我知道。你去吧，别一整年在外，记得回家。”  
“你公演的时候我会回来。艾伦，我一定会尽力赶回来。”  
“路程不是你能决定的。”艾伦闭上眼睛，“你回不来我会试着习惯，只要你自己在外时，愿意走进某个你厌恶的剧场坐上片刻。”  
利威尔轻轻吻上他的额头，“你真的安于这片方寸土地。”  
艾伦憨笑一声，“除非我们这剧团像歌星一样，出名到满世界巡演。”

利威尔自幼鹿身边离开，站得双腿酸软，膝盖一弯，坐在草坡上歇息。  
韩吉在他身边挤下，递给他瓶矿泉水。自己也抱一瓶，咬开瓶盖，将眼镜推至头顶，一口气喝下半瓶。  
“难得约你出来摄影。你这几年，自从招了小辈，外工出得越来越少。”她推推他，“这不对劲啊，你和你小前夫的主要问题，不就是你想外出他想居家吗？”  
利威尔应着毒日眯起眼睛，“我从十五岁到处游走，与艾伦结婚时二十七岁，那时我面前摆满了一显身手的机会，他给我一个照相馆的小地方，谁不窝囊。但我今年已经三十五岁了韩吉，二十年，能走的地方已走完，只剩下家还没回。”  
“呦，你管你那位置一会一变的公寓叫家呀。”韩吉毫不掩饰地嘲笑他，“看看你前夫，现在随自由剧团满世界跑，也不在乎家乡小镇的小屋了，人家现在驰骋世界的骏马，哪像你，屎壳郎似的窝粪堆里。唉，自由剧团在卡拉捏斯演的那场《孤星》，你去看没？”  
“我去了。”  
“你真去了？呦可真是一场不落，艾伦看见你了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“可惜呀。”  
“哪里可惜——”  
“可惜你们当初闹什么别扭呢！到处跑的愿意居家了，土老乡愿意到处跑了，可你数数，几年过去啦？你俩要是还在一起，岂不是终于能够统一行动了？纪录片的地点拍摄顺序可以与剧团巡演一致嘛。”  
“你想得太远了，韩吉。”  
“不远不远，”韩吉躺到草地上，去挠利威尔的腰，“你想不想和艾伦复合？”  
“不想。”利威尔躲开他的爪子，可韩吉太过张牙舞爪，以至他稍稍偏离重心。  
韩吉准备已久，攥住利威尔的胳膊将他拽得躺到草地上，撑起身体，做了那个她憧憬好久的动作——她刮了利威尔的鼻尖，将利威尔聊以攻击的手掌坐在屁股底下。  
利威尔脸黑了。  
“知道吗，艾伦每一年，都会向我订购你的每一本摄影集。”  
韩吉居高临下地微笑，向他眨眨眼睛，“我先告诉你，如果你哪天想和艾伦复合用得上。”  
“和他用顿晚饭，如果你们相处愉快，那么一切会有希望。”

艾伦同汤米于离海最近的一家餐馆落座。点餐完毕，艾伦好整以暇地靠向椅背，准备好好欣赏利威尔这位冒傻气后辈的发言艺术。他很快被汤米逗乐了，笑着笑着向门口投去一瞥，这一瞥，目光再不移动。  
利威尔静静地站在门口，站在这喧嚣餐馆的一步之遥，在这一片烟雾热闹中留下一道宁静的侧影。他不经意地与艾伦对视，垂眼轻轻一笑，布履平稳地走进这片热闹，走向这张餐桌。  
汤米立刻搬来一把椅子。  
利威尔没有落座。  
艾伦揉揉面颊，做了个看起来最有好的笑容，“汤米，我和你前辈说话，你换个餐馆怎么样，我也来过这码头，对面那家的龙虾棒极了。”  
汤米求助的目光在这一坐一立的两人间来回，“耶格尔先生，我想这样不好，您是前辈的前夫，我想你们单独说话会出事。”  
“小伙子，我又不是他的仇人。”  
“可是――”  
“汤米，”利威尔打断他，“你让我和他单独说几句话吧。”  
汤米怔怔地望着前辈和前辈的前任家属，一副大受打击的表情，跌跌撞撞走出门去。  
“……那可怜的孩子真的没事吗？”  
“相信他长这么大的生存能力。”  
利威尔刚于艾伦对面坐下，菜品便整整齐齐摆上桌子。这桌菜点的着实五花八门，一盘刺身紧挨着半篮面包，牛排紧靠着蛋炒饭。  
“你还点什么吗？”  
利威尔没有立刻回答艾伦的话，他把这四样饭从左到右扫过一次，又从右到左看过一遍，嘴唇动了动，很要评判几番，最终咽下话去，摇了摇头。  
他拾起面包片，头也不抬，“你要黄油还是花生酱？”  
这久违的话语冲击地艾伦有些恍惚，他清楚地感到鼻梁一痛，于是用力皱了皱，挤出几分尴尬的笑容，轻咳一声，“实际上，我还挺喜欢番茄酱。”  
利威尔这下抬头看他了，艾伦在他的注视之下，从那皱皱巴巴地口袋里掏出一大袋压扁的番茄酱。  
“你可真是让人意外。”  
“没办法，”艾伦一边拧开番茄酱，一边接过利威尔手中的面包，“你知道――”  
“说话前先绑一下你那一头杂毛。”  
“如果你能给我皮筋的话。”  
利威尔真的给他找出一条辫绳。艾伦惊讶地接过，三两下完活，“你知道――”  
“扎得太丑了。”  
“忘了它吧，或者别看我――你知道我在体验状态，我的话剧路子很早就回归正轨，在玫瑰镇，我体验身无分文又身无长物的流浪汉，太太给我的番茄酱，那就是钻石。”  
“先生，”利威尔终于面对艾伦毛毛躁躁的辫子松开眉头，“讲讲你在玫瑰镇的事。”  
“认真的吗利威尔？我讲了你会吃不进饭的。”  
“别小看我，我也是白手闯出来的。”  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”  
艾伦结束这场旅途的叙述时，利威尔在桌后坐得笔直，双臂置于桌上，双手交叉垫于鼻下，双目望向桌布，做沉思状，面前的牛排一口未动。  
“你真不容易，艾伦。”  
艾伦细致地观察他，“你有什么要问的吗？”  
利威尔深吸气，“有。”  
艾伦不自觉坐直身体。  
“你饮水那水龙头――”  
“生锈的。”  
“那咬你的狗――”  
“放心，我从玫瑰镇出来打了针。”  
“下水道――”  
“脏透了。”  
“你修鞋时，老头给你那钱是真的――”  
“拜托，我不会惨到家的。”  
“你有几天没吃饭？”  
“三天，不多，不要这个表情，真的不多――还有要问的吗？”  
“有。”  
“……请说。”  
“桥洞那两只老鼠――”  
“三只。”  
“那三只老鼠――是瘦的吧？”  
“胖的――嘿，你关注重点一直这个走向？”  
“如此坚苦的条件还是胖的？”  
“怀疑老鼠的生存本领会遭雷劈的。”  
“我问完了。”  
“谢天谢地，块把你面前那盘东西吃一点，我可不想见你一次你饿肚子。”  
“托你的福，它们看起来像大便。”  
“闭嘴。巧克力，听我说，当成牛肉味巧克力――翻白眼也得吃。”  
等他们真的食之饱腹，夜色已将这码头大包大揽。  
他们向那夜空下的渡轮走去，近似并排，仍差半步。  
“艾伦，你在船上体验生活，买二等舱没用，你应该买三等。”  
艾伦暗暗笑了，不答话，落后半步注视他的背影，抬手指向天空。  
“你看加登镇方向，那颗明星。”  
“那颗孤星？柯沙？”  
“你居然不怀疑是阿莱雅，她也在天上。”  
“阿莱雅不会亮。”  
“你真的真的看了这剧――是的，阿莱雅不会亮，加西亚永远也去不了天堂。”  
“是因为加西亚去不了天堂，所以阿莱雅不会亮。”  
“嗯？”  
“她是蜡烛，她点燃的下一根熄灭了，她如何长存？”  
“存于黑暗。”  
“存于永远。”

#05  
埃尔文掐灭烟，“回来就好。他最近压力太大。你去看看他。”  
利威尔走向人员一空的剧场，四面壁镜的排练厅里，艾伦一人神经兮兮地调整他的面部表情，一会儿做哭一会儿做笑，闭了眼翻来覆去念叨台词。过了会儿他睁眼看向壁镜，一骨碌爬起，又惊又喜，“你来了？”  
“你说的，难得我愿意回西根歇那，要请我吃饭，放我鸽子很开心？”  
“不是，”艾伦依旧嘿嘿笑着，“我本想练好了去找你，谁知忘了时间。”他去拉利威尔的手，带他坐下，“你既然来了，就帮帮我，这场戏我总是演不好――你知道我们小演出里同一个角色有多个演员，我演加西亚饿得想要偷盗被阿莱雅劝导的这场戏，我演不生动。”  
他不由分说地将剧本塞到利威尔手中，“第一场第三幕，请你扮演阿莱雅和我对下戏。”  
“我还没――”他在那双熠熠生辉的眼眸下妥协，“好吧，先和我说说语境，这姑娘怎么了？”  
“她的生活灰暗，每一步都是父母的的棋，未婚夫刚刚去世，她想脱离傀儡贵族生活的桎梏，想逃跑，又想自杀，就在这郁郁寡欢的时候遇见乞讨的加西亚――她和加西亚全剧第一次正面对戏，也是他俩唯二的一次面对面。”  
利威尔紧皱眉头翻阅剧本，“后来呢？”  
“后来……加西亚成了刽子手，柯沙平步青云，阿莱雅被柯沙作为改革的引子牺牲，柯沙也最终走向失败，加西亚执行了他们的绞刑――行刑是他们的第二次对手戏。”  
利威尔不再翻动剧本，审视艾伦，“你演了一个苦命的角色。”  
“是……”艾伦并未继续悲伤，“快些先生，我们开始吧。”  
利威尔双眉拧成疙瘩，“你等等，我看看这一幕。”  
“你行的，我知道你会喜欢这门艺术。”  
“不，我只是帮你的忙。”利威尔说完走向壁镜，酝酿十五分钟后，他板着脸向艾伦走来。“给我开始，小鬼。”  
【她那苦命的丈夫尸骨未寒，母亲已在考虑将她许给哪位权贵。她几乎得以想见，自己这余下一生，只得以绸缎为锁，高墙为牢，永远无法吐露心想的话语，永远无法表达自我的意志。这般活着，若脱逃不出，怎若死了。  
她驻足低头，郁郁寡欢，茕茕孑立，形影相吊。  
她想到东厢一只大金钗。正欲迈步回身，望见街角几斤扭曲的一团衣衫褴褛。  
那可怜的人，几乎不成人形，仍在努力活着！  
火的力量忽然席卷她的全身，她快步向那乞丐走去。  
加西亚饿极了，他双眼中世界扭曲，众生移位，贪婪而邪恶地望向行人。  
那老头肯定有铜板，那阔太太有金币！如果他运气好，如果他伸手快――  
他的双手忽然被裹住，那双手掌绵软而温暖，他的掌心间纳了一枚金币。  
“拿上它，置办身衣裳，饱餐一顿。如果你饿极时能想到偷，那你总有力气干点活。”  
这声声妙语，如缪斯之音，如圣人之诫。他虔诚地低下头去，捧起这双手，颤抖地吻上去，浑身都在发抖。  
这是他的光】  
他的一颦一笑如此恰到好处，艾伦恍惚间分不清他所演系谁，他面前所站系谁。  
他是加西亚，他的阿莱雅将他组那堕落的深渊边缘拉回，哪怕他永堕地狱，也要护卫这束光。  
他又是艾伦，他的利威尔千里迢迢，踏雪归来，消解他这入骨相思，帮助他这演艺拙徒，永远如初见那般，他之所在，寒冬无存。  
艾伦紧闭双眼，亲吻利威尔的手背，他的嘴唇滚烫，眼眶涩然，不知是自己在颤，还是利威尔在抖。  
“告诉我，告诉我，告诉我……”  
加西亚的光之女神，艾伦的永温之源，放轻了声音，离他愈来愈近。  
“你会长大，你会成功，你会将世间的光芒披在身上。”

利威尔神色疲倦，携来大衣，轻轻披到艾伦身上，“我没有赶上，抱歉。”  
“这是第几次？”  
“我不清楚。”他撕碎手中的车票，“要到头了。”  
“我还没把那光芒摘下来。”  
“我会等，我会看着你。”利威尔替他拢上围巾，“我们需要距离，艾伦，你成功之时，我必注视你，不过不在你旁边罢了。”  
“为什么不呢。”艾伦紧紧地拥住他，“为什么不呢。我替我们买了船票，最后一次，我们试一试，找一找办法，最后一次。”

汤米因晚餐事件深受打击，打听到艾伦舱内大叔此站下船而无人补齐时，立刻提出与偶像同睡。  
只剩下利威尔一人在床辗转，无人对话，连小伙子那规矩的呼噜声也听不见，一片寂静。  
直到他的舱门被敲响。  
艾伦靠在门边，板起的面孔上嘴角虚弱地挑动，“你还有没有……”  
他话还没说完便被利威尔扶回舱内，利威尔让他靠到床上，三两下取出一小药瓶，倒出两粒，端来水，一并递到艾伦面前，帮助艾伦服了药。  
“知道自己胃不好，为何不多备一些。”  
“我备了，在玫瑰镇被偷了――天知道小偷为什么偷药。”  
“你别说话了，歇一会儿――是晚饭的原因吗？”  
“我想不是，老毛病……陪我说说话吧，这样不显疼。”  
利威尔将被子盖至艾伦胸口，“我们两个，从来是你起头。”  
“好。”艾伦轻喘，调整姿势靠得更舒服些，“你知道，演员总是想抢编剧的活……我们在剧团，休息时总是接龙编故事，将剧目改得面目全非。”  
“你还很得意？”  
“很有意思”艾伦面上浮现短促的笑意，“当作帮我一个忙，试一试先生。”  
“……从哪里开始？”  
“阿莱雅给加西亚金币，之后随你想象。”  
“那姑娘把小伙子带到他家做清扫工。”  
“利威尔，加西亚的样子会被赶出去的。”  
“先给他换衣服理头发，再让他做清扫工。”  
“好吧，柯沙给独眼子爵修鞋，子爵并没有羞辱他。”  
“子爵说他喜欢柯沙，喜欢这邋遢鬼。”  
“利威尔，我太小瞧你的想象力了。”  
“独眼配邋遢，有什么不好。”  
“柯沙利用独眼子爵，接触罗得利公爵，仍旧发现胎记，仍旧以独子身份获得继承权。加西亚成为清扫工，因而再也不会是刽子手。”  
“我们假定加西亚的身上也发现那个胎记，开始真假继承人戏码。”  
“一切是假的，这是柯沙栽赃的圈套。加西亚成为畜奴，生不如死。”  
“柯沙对阿莱雅的家族发出指控，阿莱雅绞刑。”  
“柯沙只要走了这一步，注定失败――我们……”艾伦低下头去，“我们什么也没能改变。阿莱雅和柯沙还是会死，加西亚依然为奴，每个人都是孤单的，每个人都是必死的。”  
利威尔安慰他，“你不必难过。”  
“我心疼阿莱雅，”艾伦喃喃着，“一辈子被人操控，她以为自己像个女骑士，在那最后一次抉择中冲锋陷阵，却不知一切都是柯沙为她安排好的，等着她去做，等着她去死。”  
“那么我可怜加西亚，从良善走向地狱，与那姑娘的影子愈行愈远，不曾拥有选择的机会。”  
“嘿，”艾伦抓住利威尔的手，“你当真对这剧目熟得不能再熟了。”  
“想知道真话吗艾伦，”利威尔俯下身去，直视那双眼睛，“自你的剧团巡演开始，我看了每一场《孤星》，你不知道，是因为我错过了每一场谢幕。”  
他握紧艾伦的手掌，“你不是加西亚，我也不是阿莱雅。”  
“那么我们的故事可以改变？”艾伦笑着望向他。  
利威尔轻巧巧地摩挲他的下巴，“只要你刮掉这该死的胡子。”  
“说真的。”艾伦枕上他的手背，“你不觉得它很有魅力吗？”

他痛极了，简直会晕在台上。利威尔不在，他清楚地知道这个，利威尔不在。他连照相馆都不在，更别说剧团。  
艾伦痛极了，胃如刀绞，他跪在地上，亲吻爱尔敏的手背，第一次如此深刻的体会到加西亚当时身体上的痛苦。  
他本以为自己站不起来了。  
他在失去意识前，听到奔入后台的脚步声，被一双有力地手臂架住。  
他不记得自己是谁了，他躺在柔软的床上，获得热水和药片。  
街头可曾有这番光景，若能有人救他于苦痛，只能是那金币的主人。  
“阿莱雅！阿莱雅！”  
他开始大喊大叫，他有好多话要说，他想说你千万不要步入敌人的圈套，想说不要救我，我会变成你的刽子手。  
“让我去死！让我去死！”  
一双手温柔地将被子盖至他的脖颈。“怎么还疼得说上胡话了。”  
“让我去……”  
“你不能死，”那声音清浅地抚慰他，手掌缓缓划过他的面颊。  
“艾伦――或者你愿意――加西亚，你黯淡，是因为只有暗色，才能吸纳最多的阳光。世间与天空不敢承受你的热量。”  
“你本当灼耀星空，可你善良，选择忍耐。”  
#06  
几天前，韩吉自朦胧的睡梦中拾起电话。“喂，艾伦啊――艾伦？！你这么早打电话干什么？”  
“你说你从玫瑰镇出来了要去哪？哦你要找利威尔――等等等等别来卡拉捏斯，他不在这，他在去西根希娜的那条游轮二等舱――我怎么知道他为什么在这条船上，也许他去中转站呢。你要是想找他，现在就买票，这船从你那里过。”  
“恭喜你想清楚艾伦！”

几周前，韩吉惯例砸利威尔家门板，这次不同，门从里面开了，韩吉差点栽到利威尔身上。  
“我决定了。”  
“决定要筹备纪录片了？”  
“决定回西根歇那。”  
韩吉脚下一滑，“没良心！我叫你三天三夜，你在家里把那话剧看了百遍后去找那小主演？”  
“快点给老子去！你要是见到那小子说不出话，我就和你散伙！”

艾伦前进一步，后退两步，徘徊于利威尔的舱门外，望望天花板，自嘲一笑，正要转身离开时，利威尔从内打开舱门。  
艾伦捧着茶坐正了身体。  
“你今天胃还疼？”  
“不，不是这样。”艾伦瞥向地板，“你知道你那小后辈睡觉打呼噜。”  
利威尔放弃递给他糖罐的动作，“你放过那可怜的孩子吧，可不能一直拿他作借口。”  
“那么，”艾伦抬起头来，点亮利威尔的小台灯，看那一片橙红将对方尽数包裹。“我是来找你的。”  
“找我谈天说地？”  
“我知道你夜里睡不着——你在船上强迫自己不睡觉，我还记得。”他满掌殷透了茶的热气，“我还记得许多事。我是过来陪你的。”  
利威尔看看他，坐到床头。“艾伦，我父亲在我还未出生时已魂归大海。”  
艾伦坐得离他近一些，“你和我说过。”  
“我在船上的夜里不睡觉，我不是怕死，不是怕这海面再生危险。而是我未曾谋面的父亲在海的怀抱之中，只有这夜晚是属于我和他的，他在我身边，我知道。”  
“我在呢，”艾伦的轻弯，“我和你一起陪着父亲。”  
“父亲才不喜欢你。”  
“你瞎说，你是怕父亲太喜欢我，让你感受不到他。”  
“你——什么时候又叫他父亲了？”  
“从今以后。”  
艾伦分析数据般摊开手指，一板一眼地于膝盖上方比划，“你看，自由剧团并不困于一处，我们可以一同环游世界，自由剧团又有半年的时间于西根希娜固定训练，我们若是偏安一隅，也有的实现。剧团给我放假的时候，我们就去蓝桥镇。”  
“不止，”利威尔轻声补充，“韩吉的工作室和埃尔文的话剧团合作了。”  
“合作？”  
“为你们话剧团的话剧电影拍摄和新闻图提供技术支持。顺便，纪录片路线可能与巡演重合。”  
“你们有新的记录片立项了？”  
“是啊，果酱纪录片。”  
艾伦将茶喷出来，“什么纪录片？”  
“果酱纪录片，”利威尔莫名其妙地看着他，“你的创意，总不会忘了？”  
“那是我瞎说的！”  
“闭嘴，反正它立项了。”  
“好，”艾伦盘算，“倒时候我再买下来，和以前买的那些限定版记录碟放在一起，摆家里柜台上。”  
“你放的下吗？我还有你的话剧影带要放。”  
“不要小瞧储物架利威尔，你把洗洁精扔掉几瓶就能放下。”  
“我保证是你先扔掉花生酱。”

#07  
她亮丽的金发仿佛绸缎，海蓝的双眼璨若宝石，虽无王冠，却头顶令人心醉的活力，她的歌声一捧一捧，令人需醉时醉，需醒时醒。希斯特利亚·兰兹，这船上人的缪斯女神。  
缪斯女神于黄昏时分踏上甲板，与她的女爵尤弥尔并肩而立。  
“明天到岸，各位，跳支舞如何？”  
她的话总能得到小伙子的响应，而姑娘们总是对于跳舞抱有善意，高个小火取来小提起，胖小伙抱起吉他，互不相识，却长于合奏旋律。  
小缪斯调皮极了，他让大家在甲板上站成一排，左边的邀请右边的，跳完一次才可各自结组。  
在艾伦苦于教导汤米舞步之时，希斯特利亚已跳到利威尔身边。  
她极为慷慨，仅一首曲子便放过利威尔——刚刚被她起外号天鹅王子先生，快步走出人群，与女爵殿下接吻。  
利威尔被艾伦抓住，步伐相和，离得汤米越来越远。  
“你真该剪剪头发艾伦。”  
“长发的颓公子才适合柯沙那个坏蛋——你再只盯着我头发看，我就踩你的脚了。”  
“混蛋小子。”  
在新一阵海风袭来之时，艾伦挽起利威尔，融进霞与浪的油画之间。  
“你听说过这个理论吗？”他深色的双眼容纳满满的暖意。  
“在早晨，或在黄昏，两个相爱的人，必定相遇。”

“良心受谴吧耶格尔，最后一天赶汤米独守空房。”  
“请你更换用词先生，别忘了你的良心也要打上几下。”  
利威尔梳拢艾伦的长发，动作一顿。  
“怎么了？”  
“比你短发时手感好多了。”  
“这个长度才不会让我这身高愣头愣脑。”  
“你再长我就不和你出门。”  
“你梳得太舒服了。而且我一直想问很久了，你身上的红茶香是怎么回事？”  
“说话时不要动手动脚，我还在给你梳头。”  
“梳什么，反正还要散。”  
“不……我说了不，艾伦，我想休息。”  
“说这话不心虚吗先生，你早就放下梳子了。”  
“刮胡子耶格尔，必须刮胡子，你扎到我了。”  
“绝不。”

#08  
“我们先去工作室还是先去剧场？”  
利威尔极为专注地看着汤米，“你认真的？”  
艾伦一掌拍上脑门，扯过利威尔快步走离码头。  
汤米一头雾水，对他的前辈和偶像望眼欲穿。  
“小傻瓜！”艾伦好心地回头冲他大喊，“我们当然要去解决人生大事！”  
他们在清晨之时快步前行。  
“我们是先去教堂，还是先通知爸妈和舅舅？”  
“先为你那可怜的哥哥祈祷。他曾为不再看见我向神许愿。”  
“认真的？我爱他，他可太有意思了！”

#09  
总有某一人，在某一刻，阳光满身。


End file.
